


made for you

by Meridas



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Genderfluid Mollymauk Tealeaf, Mansion Fic, Massage, Other, Porn with Feelings, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridas/pseuds/Meridas
Summary: “All of your pursuits of pleasure, and they have never led you to a professional massage?”





	made for you

**Author's Note:**

> Once again encouraged by the widomauk discord. You're all the best.

When Caleb finds Mollymauk nearly asleep in the luxurious bath, an idea begins to form in his mind. He kneels down and brushes his hand over the thick braid crowning Molly’s head, keeping his hair out of the water. “Mollymauk,” he says, “ _schatz_ , perhaps it’s time to get out of the water?”

Molly’s eyes slide open reluctantly, and he tips his head back into Caleb’s hands to pout up at him. “But it’s nice,” he grumbles, lifting one arm out of the water to point. Near the edge of the tub, Caleb spots a half-empty container of epsom salts. Molly had taken a nasty tumble earlier in the day, and the long walk afterward must have done a number on his muscles. The idea in his head crystalizes further. “Look, I’m barely even pruney. I’ll be a bit longer.”

Caleb bends further and kisses the tip of Molly’s nose. “You’ve been here for two hours,” he points out gently. “Come on—I think I have something in our room to help you feel better.”

Molly grumbles a bit more, but he drags himself out of the bath and lets Caleb bundle him into a fluffy towel to dry off. Caleb takes his hand and leads him back to their bedroom, their bare feet making only the softest padding sounds against the mansion’s plush carpet.

Once they stand outside their room, Caleb sets his free hand on the door and pauses. He concentrates on what he wants, and he feels his magic rearranging the inside of their room to his will. Then he lets the door swing open and pulls Molly inside, feeling a small smile tug at his lips in anticipation.

Molly makes an inquiring noise at the new addition to their familiar room. He drops his towel on the way to inspect the waist-high, padded table that has appeared since the last time they used the mansion. Caleb closes and locks their door behind himself, letting Molly put his hands on the table and press, testing the give of the cushions.

“It’s warm!” he exclaims. He turns and looks at Caleb, interest blooming into renewed energy. “What is this?”

Caleb smiles at him. “All of your pursuits of pleasure, and they have never led you to a professional massage?”

Molly’s tail flicks excitedly. He grins, taking in the plush surface with even more interest. “Never like this,” he admits. “Just, you know, a little something to go with other pleasures. Is that why it’s warm?”

“ _Ja_.” Caleb steps up beside Molly and brushes his hand lightly along his back. “Does that sound alright? I want to help you feel better, but if you are injured—”

Molly hops up on the table, all fluid grace and excited wiggles once again. Caleb laughs. “Okay then.” He doesn’t bother to remove his own clothes, the soft button-up shirt and loose trousers he had stocked the mansion with. Instead, he simply rolls his sleeves up above his elbows so that his hands are free, and checks to make sure everything he needs is close at hand.

“First things first—” Slowly, methodically, Caleb removes each and every pin from Molly’s hair, carefully loosening his braid until Caleb’s hands are just full of soft, loose waves. He gathers it up, running his fingers idly through the silky locks as he does. He loves the feeling of Molly’s hair against his hands, and Molly begins to purr when Caleb reaches his scalp and rubs little circles with his fingertips.

“Lie down now,” he murmurs, and Molly puddles down onto the heated table with a deep, satisfied sigh.

“This is my new favorite thing,” he says, muffled. “This is amazing. I love you. You’re a genius.”

Caleb laughs softly as he runs his hand across Molly’s shoulders. “It gets better,” he promises, and drops a quick kiss to Molly’s head before he leans over and picks up one of the two bottles he’d conjured earlier. The glass is slightly warm to the touch, so that the shimmering oil inside will be warm on his hands, on Molly’s skin.

The oil smells like lavender when Caleb spills some carefully into his palms. Perhaps he could have been more original, conjured some exotically enticing scent—but he meant for this to be calming, and when he thinks of comfort the first thing he thinks of is Molly’s usual perfume.

The first pass of his hands leaves Molly’s skin shining in the low lamplight. He feels Molly let out a sigh, feels him go completely limp and trusting under his hands, and he presses a kiss to the back of Molly’s neck as he gets to work.

He’s not practiced at this, but he remembers enough—how to move his hands, where to work into sore muscles and where to press with the heel of his hand instead. He goes slowly, never working too hard, being careful of where he knows Molly has lingering bruises. Every so often, he leaves a kiss in his wake, and gets a little happy flick of Molly’s tail when he does. Caleb smiles and works his way lower down Molly’s back, smoothing the warm oil into his skin as the minutes go by with only the sounds of Molly’s little groans and sighs of satisfaction.

Soon enough he has a happy, lazy tiefling under his hands. As casually as he can, Caleb smooths his hands all the way down Molly’s back, easing off to a gentle pressure down either side of his spine. He drops a kiss at the nape of his neck, then nuzzles lightly into the warmth of his hair. Then he slides his hands just a bit further down, and cups Molly’s lovely ass in his palms.

Molly makes another happy noise, a bit more inquisitive this time, like he’d ask a question if he weren’t so lazily content. Caleb kisses his neck again, trailing over the patterns of ink he now knows as well as his own hands. “Something the matter?” he murmurs silkily in Molly’s ear, and he gets a delicious little shiver in response.

“Nothing at all,” Molly breathes. Caleb nibbles at the crook of his shoulder, and Molly softens under his hands again with a little hum. The only sign of alertness is the way his tail creeps up Caleb’s thigh, wrapping around over his trousers.

Caleb massages his ass, teasing closer and closer toward Molly’s hole as he lays a row of soft kisses across his shoulders. Molly lies there, emitting a smug little purr and letting Caleb do all the work, pushing his thighs further apart so that he can get closer. Caleb shakes his head fondly, and picks up the second glass bottle he’d conjured up earlier.

Molly gives a soft, breathy moan when Caleb rubs slick fingers over his hole. The sound makes Caleb keenly aware of how hard he’s grown in the last half-hour of touching Molly’s warm skin all over, but he ignores it. He squeezes gently at Molly’s ass, still massaging lightly and savoring the opportunity to spoil his love.

He runs the tip of his tongue along one of the scars on Molly’s shoulder that he knows is sensitive rather than numb, and at the same time he presses one finger inside him. Molly makes a little murmuring cry, indistinct words fading into pleased mumbles. Caleb sits back up, rubbing teasingly at Molly's rim with his second finger.

Before Molly, he would have never thought to actively watch and take pleasure in the way he could take his lover apart. But Molly's unashamed delight and enthusiasm in bed and in love has let Caleb relax in ways he had never anticipated. He eases a second finger into Molly's hole, watching avidly as he takes it so well. Molly's body is lovely, and Caleb knows it so well by now— all the ways to make him sigh and sing and come apart at the seams. Caleb runs his free hand up Molly's back again, smoothing his palm over warm, silky skin as he watches his fingers tease Molly open and loose.

A fine tremble runs through Molly's body as Caleb makes sure to drag his fingers across his prostate. Caleb doesn't want to tease him too badly— it wouldn't do to get him all wound up, and undo all the work Caleb put into his massage, after all. He sinks his fingers back in as deep as he can get them, then draws them back steadily. Molly's tail is limp and happy around his thigh, and Caleb wants to keep him that way as he fucks him slowly on his fingers.

A third finger slips inside easily, and Molly's blissful little mewl makes Caleb's cock throb in his pants. He closes his eyes briefly, almost overwhelmed with all of the sensations: the sight of Molly taking his fingers, the soft, slick heat of him, the noises he keeps making that mean Caleb is making him feel so good. Their room smells of lavender and sex, and Caleb knows by the soft give of Molly's hole around his fingers that it would be so, so easy to free his cock from his trousers and slip inside.

He leans down again, resting his forehead between Molly's shoulder blades, and finds Molly's prostate again with his fingers. The little cry he gets in response is beautifully satisfying. He is doing a nice thing for Molly. His own release can wait.

Molly, however, seems to have other ideas. His tail moves up around Caleb's waist and tugs a little, and Caleb can feel the limber tip of it sneak beneath his waistband. “Caleb,” Molly breathes, not bothering to lift his head. “Mm, Caleb, dear heart, so nice… _please_ …”

Caleb kisses the side of his neck, crooking his fingers again. “Please what, _schatz?_ ”

Molly moans weakly. “Please,” he repeats, “I wanna feel you come in me.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Caleb gasps. Molly laughs, the tip of his tail sneaking down Caleb's happy trail.

“Mm, yes please,” he murmurs cheekily.

Caleb is far too turned on to consider admonishing him, though. He slides his fingers out, fumbling for the drawstring of his pants as Molly whines a little at the loss. “Okay,” he murmurs, “ _ja_ , okay—”

Unwilling to take the time to divest himself of all his clothes, Caleb simply reaches past Molly's wandering tail and pulls his cock free. Even the touch of his own hand makes him gasp after holding out for so long. He allows himself a few strokes, just enough to slick himself up a bit, before he guides the tip of his cock to Molly's waiting hole.

Molly gives a contented moan as he pushes slowly into him. Caleb reigns himself in, limits himself to slow, gentle thrusts when part of him wants to sheath himself immediately. Molly is still languid and relaxed beneath him, and he wants him to stay that way. So he stretches out, eases himself down so that his chest rests against Molly's back, and slowly, slowly brings his hips flush with Molly's ass.

He finds Molly's hand and laces their fingers together, breathing deeply. Molly is hot and tight around his cock, soft and flushed beneath him. Caleb squeezes his hand lightly, and presses his lips to Molly's skin wherever he can reach as he starts to move his hips. He keeps his pace gentle, rocking their bodies together just enough for the slow, steady build of pleasure. Molly squeezes his hand back and rewards him with little sighs and mewls when he pushes in just right.

Their skin grows warmer, sweaty where they're pressed together. The soft material of Caleb's shirt is almost overwhelming when it rubs against his sensitive nipples. He holds Molly close as he pushes into his pliant body again and again. Molly gasps out his name, soft exclamations that trail off into moans, too lost in sensation to even form a full sentence. Caleb loves him. He loves seeing him like this, blissfully fucked-out and lazy— he loves the rush of knowing that _he_ brought Molly to this. _He_ gave Molly that much pleasure. Molly trusts him and loves him enough to hand his body into Caleb's care, and Caleb is capable of making him incoherent with bliss.

He buries his face in Molly's hair as he comes, squeezing their intertwined hands, and through the rushing in his ears he hears Molly's groan of release, muffled into the table but very satisfied. Caleb tastes lavender and sweat on his lips when he presses them to Molly's neck, just resting his head in a safe, favorite spot. Molly's free hand finally lifts off the table, those long fingers petting softly through Caleb's hair.

There's hardly a sound except for their soft panting as they both come down from the rush. Slowly, keeping his movements mindful and gentle of Molly, Caleb eases himself free and stands on shaky legs. He pets Molly's hair away from his face in response to the little grumble at the loss.

“Come on, _liebling_ ,” he says. He kisses Molly's temple, strokes his hand down his supple, warm back once again. “Come to bed now.”

He coaxes Mollymauk to their bed largely by carrying his lazy, purring lover there himself. Molly giggles at him, and lets himself be plopped down and tucked in under the sheets and blankets Caleb always conjures in the softest fabrics. He watches, red eyes half-closed and sleepy, as Caleb finally strips his own clothing off and slides into bed next to him without bothering to find replacements.

Molly curls into his arms and closes his eyes, purring fit to shake their bed. Caleb gathers him close and kisses his head once more.

“ _Schlaf gut, mein schatz_ ,” he murmurs, and he drifts off surrounded by warmth and the comforting scent of lavender.


End file.
